Die Gerechtigkeit der Königin (Episode)
"Die Gerechtigkeit der Königin" (im Original: "The Queen's Justice"), ist die dritte Folge der siebten Staffel von Game of Thrones und die dreiundsechzigste der gesamten Serie. Sie wurde von Bryan Cogman geschrieben, Regie führte Mark Mylod. Die Erstausstrahlung der Folge fand am 30. Juli 2017 auf dem US-amerikanischen Bezahl-Sender HBO statt. Im deutschsprachigen Raum erfolgte die Erstausstrahlung am 31. Juli 2017. Inhalt Jon Schnee (Kit Harington), König des Nordens, erreicht Drachenstein und trifft Daenerys Targaryen (Emilia Clarke). Euron Graufreud (Pilou Asbæk) bringt seine Gefangenen zur Königin Cersei Lennister (Lena Headey) nach Königsmund. Daenerys' Armee der Unbefleckten will Casterlystein, Familiensitz der Lennisters, erobern, doch Jaime Lennister (Nikolaj Coster-Waldau) hat mit ihrem Angriff gerechnet. :HBO Handlung Auf Drachenstein left|300px|Tyrion begrüßt Jon Schnee am Strand von Drachenstein Der König des Nordens Jon Schnee und Ser Davos Seewert erreichen, zusammen mit einigen Soldaten des Hauses Stark, die Insel Drachenstein. Sie werden von Tyrion Lennister, Missandei und einigen Dothraki empfangen. Tyrion, der Jon zuletzt an der Mauer gesehen hat, begrüßt ihn mit den Worten "Der Bastard von Winterfell", worauf Jon mit "Der Zwerg von Casterlystein" antwortet. Beide müssen daraufhin lächeln. Missandei begrüßt die Nordmänner im Namen von Daenerys Targaryen und sie bittet darum, dass sie ihre Waffen abgeben. Davos fragt Missandei woher sie stammt, da sie akzentfrei sprechen würde. Missandei erzählt, dass sie auf Naath geboren wurde. Davos sagt, dass er gerne einmal nach Naath reisen würde, da es dort sehr schön sei. Auf dem Weg zum Thronsaal unterhalten sich Jon und Tyrion: wie es Sansa geht, ob sie Tyrion vermisst, wie ein Rekrut der Nachtwache König des Nordens wurde und wie ein Lennister Hand der Königin werden konnte. Tyrion erzählt davon, dass es bisher nie gut endete, wenn ein Stark in den Süden kam. Jon meint daraufhin, dass er kein Stark sei. Seine Bannermänner hätten ihm davon abgeraten nach Drachenstein zu kommen, woraufhin Tyrion meint, dass er ihm das Selbe geraten hätte. Plötzlich fliegt einer der Drachen über sie hinweg, wodurch Davos und Jon erschrocken zu Boden gehen. Tyrion hilft ihnen auf und sie gehen weiter den Weg zum Thronsaal entlang. Melisandre beobachtet die Gruppe von einem Berg aus, als sie von Varys aufgesucht wird. Er befragt Melisandre, warum sie sich hier auf dem Berg verstecken würde. Sie hat in den höchsten Tönen vom König des Nordens gesprochen, doch nun will sie nicht, dass man sie sieht. Melisandre meint, sie würde keinem König mehr ins Ohr flüstern wollen, zumal sie mit Jon und Davos nicht gut auseinander gegangen ist. Außerdem wird sie nach Volantis reisen. Varys rät ihr nicht nach Westeros zurück zu kehren, da sie hier nicht sicher sei. Melisandre wird, wie sie sagt, allerdings hier her zurück kehren, um hier in diesem Land zu sterben, wie Varys. Im Thronsaal treffen Daenerys und Jon aufeinander. Missandei verkündet alle Titel von Daenerys. Als das Selbe von den Nordmännern erwartet wird, stellt Davos Jon nur kurz vor "Das ist Jon Schnee... er ist König des Nordens". Daenerys fordert von Jon, dass er sein Knie beugt und dem Hause Targaryen erneut die Treue schwört, so wie es der damalige König des Nordens Torrhen Stark vor Aegon I. Targaryen tat. Jon sei allerdings nicht her gekommen, um das Knie zu beugen. thumb|300px|Jon und Daenerys lernen sich kennen Er meint Daenerys würde seine Hilfe brauchen, sowie Jon ihre Hilfe benötigt. Jon erzählt von den Weißen Wanderern, den Wiedergängern und dem Nachtkönig, stößt jedoch auf wenig Zustimmung. Daenerys erzählt, dass sie in Drachenstein geboren wurde, sich allerdings kaum daran erinnern kann, da sie früh fliehen mussten. Sie sei in fremden Ländern aufgewachsen, stetig auf der Flucht vor den Assassinen, die Robert Baratheon schickte. Sie wurde wie eine Zuchtstute verkauft, sie wurde gefangen genommen, vergewaltigt und geschändet. Das einzige was sie durch diese schlimme Zeit half, war der Glaube an sich selbst, dem Glauben an Daenerys Sturmtochter. Die Welt habe seit hunderten von Jahren keine Drachen mehr gesehen, bis ihre Kinder geboren wurden. Die Dothraki haben zuvor nie die Meerenge oder ein anderes Gewässer überquert, für sie taten sie es allerdings. Sie sei der rechtmäßige Erbe der Sieben Königslande und wird diese auch beherrschen, wie sie sagt. Davos spricht für Jon und erzählt er habe auch Dinge erreicht, die vor ihm keiner erreicht hat. Jon war Lord Kommandant der Nachtwache und ließ die Wildlinge die Mauer passieren, damit sie gemeinsam mit den Nordmännern gegen den Tod kämpfen können. Er wurde von den Lords des Nordens gewählt, da sie an ihn glauben, nicht weil er ein Geburtsrecht darauf hat. Als Davos die Ermordung von Jon anspricht, wird er von Jon unterbrochen. Varys begibt sich eilig zur Königin und flüstert ihr etwas zu. Daenerys bietet Davos und Jon ein Zimmer, ein Bad und etwas zu essen an. Jon fragt, ob er ihr Gefangener sei, was Daenerys verneint. Varys berichtet von dem Überfall auf die Targaryenflotte. Es seien nur zwei bis drei Schiffe entkommen, die Martells und Graufreuds seien tot oder gefangen genommen. Daenerys fragt, ob dies jeden von ihnen betrifft. Vor Drachenstein wird Theon Graufreud aus dem Wasser gezogen. Ein Eisenmann kommt hervor und fragt, was mit Asha Graufreud passiert sei. Theon erklärt ihm, dass sie von Euron gefangen genommen wurde. Er habe versucht sie zu befreien, was ihm allerdings nicht gelang. Der Eisenmann meint, dass wenn er es versucht hätte, er jetzt nicht hier wäre. Daenerys will die Eiserne Flotte zerstören, indem sie ihre Drachen nutzt. Ihre Berater sind allerdings dagegen, da Daenerys dabei getötet werden könnte. Tyrion spricht an, dass seine Schwester von dem Angriff auf Casterlystein Bescheid weiß. Er meint, Casterlystein sei uneinnehmbar. Die Armeen seien immer noch die, die sein Vater Tywin aufgestellt hat. Keiner hat es bisher geschafft, die Burg einzunehmen. Jedoch war Tyrion damals für die Abwasserrohre zuständig. Er durfte Frauen nie mit in die Burg nehmen, weshalb er sich einen Geheimgang in der Kanalisation bauen ließ. Diesen könnten die Unbefleckten nutzen, um in die Burg zu gelangen. 300px|thumb|Jon Schnee auf Drachenstein. Jon steht nachdenklich an einer Klippe auf Drachenstein, als Tyrion dazu stößt. Jon ist verärgert, dass man ihm sein Schiff genommen hat und er nun ein Gefangener auf der Insel ist. Missmutig fragt Tyrion ob Jon eine Lösung wegen seiner untergegangenen Flotte anbieten könnte, dann würde er auch eine Lösung für die Weißen Wanderer finden. Jon reagiert verärgert darüber, dass man ihm nicht glaubt und weiß nicht wie er die Lords von Westeros von der drohenden Gefahr überzeugen kann. Zu seiner Überraschung glaubt Tyrion ihm, da er auch bereits die Berichte von Jeor Mormont kennt. Doch er warnt Jon, dass die Menschen lieber an Monster wie Cersei glauben, als an lebende Tote. Jon empfindet seine Zeit auf Drachenstein als Verschwendung und ärgert sich, dass er den selben Fehler wie sein Vater gemacht hat und in den Süden zur Tochter des irren Königs gegangen ist. Tyrion versichert ihm, dass Daenerys eine vernünftige Person ist, dass aber Jons Anliegen unvernünftig scheint und das er (Jon) nicht erwarten könne, Daenerys würde nur auf sein Wort alles stehen lassen und nach Norden ziehen. Er fragt Jon ob es nicht doch noch etwas Anderes gebe, dass er vorerst für Jon tun könne. Daraufhin bittet Jon, dass Drachenglas abbauen zu dürfen. Daenerys ist verwundert über die Bitte um Drachenglas und zeigt sich verärgert durch Tyrion. Sie glaubt nicht an die Armee der Toten. Doch Tyrion rät ihr, Jon das Drachenglas zu geben, da es für Daenerys nutzlos ist und sie so einen neuen Verbündeten gewinnen können. Daenerys trifft sich mit Jon an der Mauer und sie beobachten die Drachen. Sie reden über die Brüder, die sie beide verloren haben. Jon stellt fest, dass Tyrion hinter ihren Worten steckt und sie weist ihn darauf hin, dass Tyrion nun mal gerne das tut, was er am Besten könne. Jon meint, dass er nicht gerne das tut was er am Besten kann. Sie meint daraufhin, dass sie sich um Cersei kümmern wird und ihre Meinung über den Thron nicht ändern wird. Jon macht ihr daraufhin klar, dass auch er seine Meinung bezüglich seiner Position als König nicht ändern wird. Um einen ersten Schritt aufeinander zu zumachen gestattet sie ihm das Drachenglas abzubauen und bietet ihm sogar Arbeiter als Hilfe an. Als Jon wissen will, ob sie ihm glaubt, meint sie nur schlicht, er solle besser anfangen. In Winterfell 300px|thumb Auf Winterfell lässt Sansa sich von Maester Wolkan über die Wintervorräte aufklären und beschließt, die Vorräte aller Burgen nach Winterfell zu bringen, da im Notfall alle Armeen sowieso nach Winterfell ziehen würden. Als sie an den Schmieden vorbeigehen, fällt ihr auf, dass die Schmiede kein Leder gegen die Kälte einbauen würden, und Yohn Rois verspricht sich sofort darum zu kümmern. Kleinfinger merkt an, dass ihr das Befehlen gut steht. Er ist jedoch besorgt, dass die Nordleute sich nur auf die Gefahr aus dem Norden konzentrieren und den Feind im Süden vernachlässigen. Sansa weist ihn zurecht, dass sie Cersei niemals unterschätzen würde. Kleinfinger rät ihr sich auf jedes mögliche Szenario vorzubereiten und immer über einen möglichen Verrat nachzudenken. Nur so könne sie nichts überraschen. Ein Soldat unterbricht sie und fordert Sansa auf schnell zum Tor zu kommen. Sansa eilt ihm nach und findet ihren Bruder Bran zusammen mit Meera Reet umringt von einer aufgeregten Menge vor. Bran begrüßt sie emotionslos und sie fällt ihm um den Hals. Später sitzen beide im Götterhain vor dem Herzbaum und Sansa nennt Bran den Lord von Winterfell. Doch Bran merkt an, dass er niemals ein Lord sein kann, da er jetzt der Dreiäugige Rabe sei. Sansa versteht dies nicht und Bran erklärt ihr, dass er jetzt alles sehen kann. Zum Beweis beschreibt er den Abend von Sansas Hochzeit mit Ramsay Bolton. Sansa reagiert verstört und verabschiedet sich schnell unter Tränen. In Altsass 300px|thumb|Sam muss Abschriften der Bücher anfertigen Ein überraschter Erzmaester Ebros stellt fest, dass Jorah Mormont vollständig von den Grauschuppen geheilt ist und diese sich auch nicht weiter ausbreiten. Als er anmerkt, dass es aussieht, als hätte jemand Jorah nach der Methode von Erzmaester Pylos behandelt, stellt Jorah sich unwissend und behauptet, die Ruhe und das Klima seien für seine wundersame Genesung verantwortlich. Erzmaester Ebros erklärt ihn für gesund und bittet ihn die Zitadelle zu verlassen, da das Zimmer für Kranke gebraucht wird. Beim Verlassen bittet er Samwell Tarly, ihn heute Abend zu sprechen. Jorah fragt besorgt, ob Sam jetzt in Schwierigkeiten ist, doch dieser hat keine Antwort darauf. Er will wissen, was Jorah vorhat. Jorah meint, er gehe zurück zu Daenerys, und bedankt sich bei Sam für die Rettung. Darauf meint Sam nur, dass dessen Vater ihm selbst oft genug das Leben gerettet habe und er sich dafür revanchieren wolle. Zum Abschied streckt Sam die Hand aus und nach kurzem Zögern schüttelt Jorah diese zum Abschied. Beide hoffen, dass sich ihre Wege nochmals kreuzen werden. Am Abend trifft sich Sam mit Erzmaester Ebros und wird von ihm wegen der von ihm ausdrücklich verbotenen Behandlung zur Rede gestellt. Ebros ist jedoch vor allem über deren Erfolg überrascht und will wissen wie Sam dies hingekriegt hat. Sam hat darauf jedoch keine Antwort und meint, er habe sich nur genau an die Anweisungen gehalten. Ebros meint er solle stolz auf sich sein, da Jorah nur durch ihn am Leben ist. Sams Belohnung besteht darin, dass er alte Manuskripte neu abschreiben soll, um sie zu retten. Als Ebros Sams enttäuschten Blick bemerkt, weist er ihn zurecht und meint, er solle froh sein, nicht der Zitadelle verwiesen zu werden und besser anfangen. In Königsmund 300px|thumb|Euron wird von den Bürgern gefeiert Unter Applaus der Bürger von Königsmund führt Euron Graufreud seine Gefangenen Asha Graufreud, Ellaria Sand sowie ihre Tochter Tyene in den Thronsaal. Nachdem er Cersei sein "Geschenk" überbracht hat, verspricht sie ihm, dass er nach dem Krieg erhalten wird, was er begehrt. Euron wird von den Anwesenden als Beschützer des Reichs gefeiert - auch wenn er weiß, dass die Liebe des Volkes sich ebenso schnell in Hass verwandeln kann. Er erkundigt sich so leise bei Jaime, dass nur dieser es hören kann, nach Cerseis Vorlieben beim Sex und erschüttert ihn durch seine Dreistigkeit. Cersei lässt Ellaria und Tyene ins Verlies bringen und an der Wand festketten. Dort stellt sie Ellaria wegen Myrcellas Tod zur Rede. Sie stellt fest, dass Ellaria Tyene genauso lieben muss, wie sie selbst Myrcella geliebt hat. Dann küsst sie Tyene auf den Mund und wischt sich anschließend die Lippen ab. Qyburn hatte herausgefunden, dass Myrcella durch ein Gift namens Langer Abschied zu Tode kam, und hat Cersei dieses sowie das Gegenmittel zur Verfügung gestellt. Beim Verlassen des Kerkers ordnet Cersei an, dass die Wachen für frische Fackeln sorgen, damit Ellaria ihrer Tochter beim Sterben zusehen muss. Nachdem Cersei die Nacht mit Jaime verbracht hat, klopft eine Dienerin bei ihr an, um den Besucher aus Braavos anzukündigen. Cersei öffnet ihr, ohne sich darum zu kümmern, dass die Dienerin den nackten Jaime in ihrem Bett sehen kann. Sie ist der Meinung, dass sie als Königin tun und lassen kann, was sie will. Tycho Nestoris, der Abgesandte der Eisernen Bank von Braavos, gratuliert Cersei zu ihrer Krönung. Er spielt damit darauf an, dass er weiß, dass Cersei hinter der Explosion unter der Großen Septe von Baelor steckt, hält diesen Schritt aber für ein notwendiges Übel. Zudem spricht er sie auf ihre Schulden an, die sich hauptsächlich durch Roberts verschwenderischen Lebensstil angehäuft haben. Cersei argumentiert, dass Gold den Ausgang eines Krieges entscheidet, und erinnert Nestoris daran, dass die Eiserne Bank von Braavos durch Daenerys' Befreiung der Sklaven erhebliche Verluste eingefahren hat. Sie gibt ihm subtil zu verstehen, dass sie sich Daenerys annehmen wird. Innerhalb von zwei Wochen würde sie - gemäß dem Wahlspruch der Lennisters - ihre Schuld begleichen. Nestoris bemerkt, dass Cersei ganz wie ihr Vater sei. Auf Casterlystein Die Unbefleckten greifen Casterlystein ein und Grauer Wurm schleicht sich durch einen geheimen Eingang in der Kanalisation. Sie öffnen das Tor von innen und die Unbefleckten stürmen die Burg. Doch Grauer Wurm merkt, dass etwas nicht stimmt und will wütend von einem sterbenden Lennister-Soldaten wissen, wo der Rest des Lennister-Heeres ist. In der Weite Gemeinsam mit den Tarlys, die eigentlich Vasallen von Haus Tyrell sind, greift Jaime Lennister Rosengarten an. Dabei bedient er sich der selben Taktik, mit der er einst von Robb Stark bei der Schlacht im Wisperwald besiegt wurde. Während alle denken, dass die Lennister-Armee auf Castlerystein weilt, hat Ser Jaime Casterlystein längst mit allen Vorräten und Männern verlassen und nur noch genug dagelassen, um den Eindruck zu erwecken, die Armee befinde sich immer noch dort. Stattdessen greift Jaime mit seiner eigentlichen Armee Rosengarten an und erobert dieses. Nach der Eroberung erlaubt er Olenna Tyrell den Freitod durch Gift, da er ihr gegenüber Gnade aufgrund ihrer durch Cersei ermordeten Familie zeigen will und daher glaubt, sie verdiene einen schmerzlosen Tod. Doch nachdem Olenna den vergifteten Wein getrunken hat, offenbart sie dem fassungslosen Jaime, dass sie die Mörderin seines Sohnes Joffrey ist. Auftritte Erste Auftritte Tode * Tyene Sand - von Cersei mit einem Gift, namens Langer Abschied, vergiftet. * Olenna Tyrell - trinkt einen vergifteten Wein, den sie von Jaime erhielt. Besetzung Hauptbesetzung *Peter Dinklage als Tyrion Lennister *Lena Headey als Königin Cersei Lennister *Nikolaj Coster-Waldau als Jaime Lennister *Emilia Clarke als Königin Daenerys Targaryen *Kit Harington als König Jon Schnee *Aidan Gillen als Lord Petyr Baelish *Liam Cunningham als Ser Davos Seewert *Carice van Houten als Melisandre *Sophie Turner als Prinzessin Sansa Stark *Nathalie Emmanuel als Missandei *Indira Varma als Ellaria Sand *Alfie Allen als Theon Graufreud *John Bradley als Samwell Tarly *Isaac Hempstead-Wright als Bran Stark *Conleth Hill als Varys *Jerome Flynn als Ser Bronn *Iain Glen als Ser Jorah Mormont Nebenbesetzung *Diana Rigg als Lady Olenna Tyrell *Jim Broadbent als Erzmaester Ebros *Pilou Asbæk als König Euron Graufreud *Gemma Whelan als Prinzessin Asha Graufreud *Jacob Anderson als Grauer Wurm *Rosabell Laurenti Sellers als Tyene Sand *Anton Lesser als Qyburn *Mark Gatiss als Tycho Nestoris *Ellie Kendrick als Meera Reet *Hafþór Júlíus Björnsson als Ser Gregor Clegane *Rupert Vansittart als Lord Yohn Rois *James Faulkner als Lord Randyll Tarly *Tom Hopper als Dickon Tarly *Brendan Cowell als Harrag *Richard Rycroft als Maester Wolkan *Sara Dylan als Bernadette *Luke Wilson Hanley als Stark-Soldat *Staz Nair als Qhono Anmerkungen *In dieser Folge treten insgesamt 17 von 23 Darsteller der Hauptbesetzung der siebten Staffel auf. Trivia Galerie Bilder 703 Daenerys Targaryen.JPG 703 Jon und Daenerys 2.JPG 703-Missandei-1.jpg 703 Missandei.jpg 703-Tyrion-2.jpg 703 Tyrion.jpg 703 Varys Melisandre.jpg 703_Daenerys_Targaryen(1).jpg 703 Daenerys Varys.jpg 703 Varys.jpg 703 Daenerys Thron.JPG 703 Daenerys Thron Drachenstein.jpg 703 Jon Davos.jpg 703 Jon Davos Ankunft.jpg 703 Jon Tyrion Davos Missandei.JPG 703 Jon.JPG 703 Sansa Petyr.jpg 703 Unbefleckter.jpg 703 Innenhof Casterlystein.jpg 703 Casterlystein Eingang.png 703 Casterlystein.png 703 Euron Ankunft.JPG 703 Euron und Jaime.JPG 703 Ellaria Tyene.JPG 703 Ellaria Tyene gefangen.JPG 703 Cersei foltert Ellaria Tyene.JPG 703 Jaime und Olenna.jpg 703 Olenna Profil.JPG 703 Unbefleckter 2.jpg 703 Tyrion Lennister.jpg 703 Tycho Nestoris.jpg 703 Sansa und Petyr.jpg 703 Sam Zitadelle.jpg 703 Missandei.jpg 703 Meera Bran Ankunft.jpg 703 Jon und Davos im Thronsaal.jpg 703 Jon und Daenerys unterhalten sich.jpg 703 Jon Schnee 4.jpg 703 Jon in Rüstung.jpg 703 Grauer Wurm 2.jpg 703 Ellaria und Tyene 2.jpg 703 Davos Jon Tyrion.jpg 703 Davos Jon Ankunft.jpg 703 Daenerys.jpg 703 Daenerys 2.jpg 703 Cersei foltert Ellaria.jpg 703 Asha Königsmund.jpg Poster Videos The Queen's Justice- Game of Thrones Season 7 Episode 3- Preview (HBO) Game of Thrones Season 7 Episode 3 Clip Sansa and Bran (HBO) Game of Thrones Season 7 Episode 3 Inside the Episode (HBO) Zitate Siehe auch * Einzelnachweise en:The Queen's Justice fr:The Queen's Justice pt-br:A Justiça da Rainha ro:Dreptatea reginei ru:Правосудие королевы pl:Sprawiedliwość królowej Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 7